Some vehicle seating assemblies enable a user to adjust the position of the headrest. However, adjustments are unable to conceal the headrest when it is not in use. Additionally, a headrest can obstruct a driver's rearview when the headrest protrudes from the top of the seatback. Accordingly, there is a need for a headrest assembly that enables a user to conceal the headrest when it is not in use. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.